His Weakness
by toma QED
Summary: RoyxRiza, one shoot.


**His Weakness**

Sudah 7 tahun mereka bersama. Ia selalu loyal, berada dibawahnya, ingin terus berada di sisinya untuk mendorongnya maju mencapai target-targetnya. Selama ini ia selalu menjaga profesionalitas hubungan antara mereka. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan hati gadisnya itu muncul di permukaan ekspresinya, sehinga ia lebih terlihat sebagai wanita yang kejam dan dingin, tanpa berperasaan dan tidak jatuh dalam tangan Roy Mustang si playboy.

Tak disangka, tetesan air kecil yang jatuh perlahan-lahan secara konstan dapat membolongi batu besar yang kuat. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka terus bersama, perasaan lebih dari sekedar loyal itu tumbuh… dan ia tidak dapat mengelak.

Ia jatuh cinta pada atasnnya sendiri.

Kelihatannya bodoh, bukan ? padahal di mana-mana ia selalu katakan bahwa ia akan terus setia pada atasannya itu tanpa mengharapkan apa pun darinya. Ia berbakti padanya. Memang, mungkin ia tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Roy… tapi ia punya perasaan ini… Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh ada dalam hatinya.

---

Hari itu langit berawan, gelap, mendung. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan akan segera turun, berhubungan dengan wajah dari Colonel Roy Mustang yang tak keruan bentuknya, berkali-kali mengutuk hujan yang selalu membuatnya bad mood.

"Colonel, saya pulang dulu…" izin dari First Lieutenantnya, Riza Hawkeye. "kalau sudah selesai mengerjakan paperwork, sebaiknya anda segera pulang…"

"iya..iya…"

Roy terlalu kesal memperhatikan cuaca. Ia tidak terlalu perduli pada lieutenantnya, ataupun pada paperwork yang menambah aura hitam disekitarnya.

Sebenarnya hati kecilnya sempat berpikiran untuk mengantar Lieutenantnya pulang… entah kenapa kalimat itu tidak pernah keluar dari mulutnya. Dan walaupun begitu, kembali, ia terlalu memperhatikan cuaca.

Lagipula Riza adalah orang yang kuat, kan ? Ia saja kalah dalam soal menembak dengannya…

Kembali, ia menarik nafas panjang sejalan ia melayangkan pandangannya lagi ke luar, melihat titik-titik hujan yang mulai turun perlahan-lahan.

Ah ! iya ! Riza tadi tidak membawa payung, kan ! Baru sebentar ia keluar dari sini… ia pasti bisa menyusulnya.

Lelaki itu berdiri dari bangkunya, pandangannya melayang ke penjuru ruangan. Dilihatnya sebuah payung tergeletak disebelah lemari dokumennya, lalu ia berlari ke luar pintu sambil dengan cepat mengambil coat militarynya.

"Mau kemana colonel !" teriak Havoc padanya.

"mau nyusul Lt. Hawkeye. Memberikan payung ini."

Roy berlari keluar. Ia tahu, Lieutenantnya pasti belum jauh. Hey… kalau dipikir-pikir…. Sedang apa sih dia ini ! tumben-tumbennya ia berbuat baik…

Otaknya baru berpikir. Hatinya terlanjur berjalan duluan.

Aahh.. bodoh. Bodoh. Selalu saja begitu. Ia selalu bergerak karena suruhan hatinya… padahal sebagai tentara, seharusnya seitap gerakannya diatur oleh otak. Jangan pernah menyatukan perasaan dalam misi. Kata-kata ayahnya yang tidak pernah ia lupakan.. dan.. pada buktinya sekarang ia langgar.

Mungkin… ini hanya mungkin, oke ? ah… ia tidak bisa memberitahukannya, karena mukanya terlanjur memerah duluan. Ini hal yang paling ia sebal dalam hidupnya. Mungkin… mungkin.. oke, mudahnya saja…mungkin ia tidak mau kehilangan salah satu penembak terbaiknya. Yap ! sudah. _Hanya_ begitu saja. Tidak lebih, tidak juga kurang

Sementara itu, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, dan akhirnya ia melihat Lt. Hawkeye yang baru saja berjalan 1 blok dari East HQ.

Tunggu…. Ada yang aneh…

Riza mengeluarkan senjatanya…dan…

Hatinya tak keruan memikirkan apa yang terjadi di depannya. Kira-kira hanya 500 meter dari jaraknya. Langkahnya semakin cepat menuju kemana tempat Lietenantnya berada.

Envy si Homonculus beserta temannya, lust.

Ia kenal mereka

Tapi ia tidak percaya akan keberadaan mereka, walau Fullmetal telah menceritakanya, dan sekarang ia melihat mereka tepat di depan matanya.

"COLONEL MINGGIRRR !" Teriak Riza ketika melihat roy yang datang ke sana. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi ketakutan itu akan sangat jarang sekali nampak, sekaligus dalam perang. Bahu kanannya cedera dan sekujur tubuhnya dibungkus cairan merah kental- darah.

"RIZA ! apa yang terjadi !"

"wah..wah… akhirnya si tuan rumah yang ditunggu datang juga…" Envy si jahat itu tersenyum menyebalkan pada Lust. "sepertinya idemu tidak buruk juga untuk memancingnya…"

"heh.. tidak mungkin namaku lust kalau aku tidak mengerti sifat dasar dari manusia yang lemah ini.." ia tertawa, lalu beberapa detik kemudian telah menaruh kedua kukunya yang tajam itu diantara leher riza. "jangan bergerak, atau mati."

"naah… colonel…" sapa envy lagi. "pilihan ini ada padamu…. Kau yang mati… atau wanita ini yang mati ?"

"RIZA !" tenggorokannya serasa tercekat, seperti kuku tajam lust yang diarahkan padanya, bukan pada Riza. Badannya membeku. Ia tidak dapat bergerak. Bukan karena perintah, namun secara automatis, hatinya menyuruhnya begitu.

Envy tersenyum melihat Roy yang tidak bergerak itu. Tangannya dengan cepat menonjok kepala Roy sehingga pria itu jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Ia tertawa lagi melihat roy yang tidak melawan, apalagi mengeluarkan sarung tangan asnya. Sekali lagi, sekali lagi, terus..ia pukul pria itu.

"SIRR !" riza hanya dapat berteriak melihat roy jatuh tersungkur dan bangun perlahan tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"aah…sepertinya ini tidak menyenangkan…bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja permainan ini ?" tanya envy main-main sambil melayangkan tinjunya sekali lagi.

"ROY MUSTANG ! LARI !" teriak riza keras-keras, bersamaan dengan itu, bulir-bulir air matanya mengalir.

"aha ! kau memberiku ide…" envy menyengir lebar. "bagaimana kalau yang membunuhmu….adalah dia ?"

homunculus itu merubah wujudnya menjadi orang yang ia cintai…orang yang tidak dapat ia katakan kalau ia mencintainya, orang yang selalu ada di dekatnya, namun entah kenapa ada tembok yang menghalanginya untuk mengetahui dirinya lebih jauh lagi…

Riza Hawkeye.

"sir, sebagai tanda terima kasih saya, akan saya akhiri dengan ini…." Envy mengangkat kerah roy ke atas, lalu mengarahkan pistol di kepalanya. Tepat saat petir kencang menggelegar, teriakan histeris dari Riza Hawkeye yang sesungguhnya, tembakan itu dilancarkan.

….

Roy mustang jatuh terkapar dengan kubangan darah disekitarnya yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Ia baru merasakan bagaimana rasanya ketika kematian itu rasanya dekat. Dulu ia begitu _angkuh…_ tidak pernah ia memikirkan kalau suatu hari ia meninggal….mungkin pula itu yang membuatnya _santai._ Santai hingga _lupa_ cara mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Riza hawkeye, jatuh, terduduk di atas tanah. Tangisan kerasnya tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Lust dan Envy meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah membunuh colonelnya, membuatnya melihat penderitaan di ajal atasan yang dicintainya.

Tangannya masih tergetar, namun secara refleks diambilnya senapan yang selalu setia bersamanya, berkali-kali hingga pelurunya habis, ia menembakkannya ke arah kedua makhluk itu.

Lust hanya menengok sekali ke arahnya, diantara tubuhnya yang berlubang dan sebentar sesudahnya akan pulih kembali. "…manusia ialah makhluk lemah yang kasihan…."

Senapan riza terjatuh dari genggamannya. Dengan sedikit kekuatanya, ia berlari ke tempat roy yang sekarat itu dan mengangkat tubuhnya diatas pahanya.

"sir…te..tenang….sa..saya di sini…. Kita pasti akan selamat….kita akan hidup…." Bisiknya perlahan sambil menangis. "te…tenang, sir…"

Roy mencoba membuka matanya barang beberapa menit terakhirnya. Ditatapnya wajah yang paling ingin dilihatnya saat itu, riza hawkeye dengan rambutnya yang berantakan dan wajahnya yang sedikit kusam….dan sedang menangis.

Perlahan ia angkat tangannya, lalu menyeka air mata dari wajah riza… Ia membelai pipinya dengan lembut. Tatapannya terasa lembut… berbeda dengan roy mustang yang biasanya. "jangan…menangis…."bisiknya."tidak cocok… kau….harus tersenyum.

"roy ! jangan paksakan dirimu !" itu dia. Ia sudah melanggar batasnya. Tak dapat lagi ia memanggil _sir_ di saat seperti ini… terlalu sulit. Ia yakin sebentar lagi ia akan berpisah….tidak…tidak boleh…tidak boleh begini…

Kata-katanya hanya samar terdengar di telinga roy. Namun sekali lagi, ia memberikan tatapan penuh harapnya pada riza, dan wanita itu mengerti. Ia tersenyum, lalu menyeka air matanya.

Warna merah crimson yang khas membasahi tangannya. Ia ingat tangan roy tadi yang menyeka air matanya…. Penuh darah. Ia…ia tidak bisa….air matanya mengalir lagi. Ia baru sadar, roy telah mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah…dan…dan…

"roy…. Tahan sebentar, ya….tidak apa-apa….kau masih hidup, kan…." Bisiknya perlahan lagi.

Roy menggeleng. "ri…riz…. Waktunya…..dekat…._ uhuk ! uhuk ! _" mulutnya mencipratkan darah merah segar yang mengenai seragam riza. "riz….selama 7 tahun…..aku…belum pernah…bilang terimakasih….jadi….terima kasih….buat segalanya….._uhuk ! uhuk !"_

Batuknya kali ini lebih parah. Jantung riza berdegup kencang sekali…bukan karena pernyataan ini, tapi karena waktunya memang sudah dekat. Ia tidak siap…ia tidak mau kehilangan orang ini…..tidak sekalipun…

"ri…ri…za…..I…L…..u…v…..y….. y…...o..u…" desisnya amat pelan sekali, setelah itu matanya menutup.

"ROYY ! BANGUN ! aku masih belum memberi jawaban ! aku masih harus juga memberi tahu perasaanku, setidaknya saat ini ! roy !"

Roy tidak terbangun. Jantungnya, matanya, mulutnya, semua berlomba-lomba mengungkapkan perasaannya. Debaran, tangisan, teriakan… tak ada yang ia tahan. Hujan deras mengguyur dirinya bersama dengan roy yang sudah tergeletak dalam dekapannya… ia tahu, semua hal buruk terjadi saat waktu hujan….

Didekapnya roy lebih erat ke arah dirinya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat merasakan nadi roy yang masih terasa. Kembali riza menangis…. Bahagia…

"roy…. Tahan sebentar….aku di sini…kau masih hidup, kan…!" barang 2 menit sekali ia selalu membisikkan hal itu. mendekap terus colonelnya ke arah dirinya….tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia cintai….

---

-next day, 6 a.m-

seorang officer muda hampir berteriak melihat tampak seorang wanita diantara kubangan darah yang menggendong seorang lelaki dalam dekapannya. Officer itu mendengar gumammannya yang diutarakannya sedari kemarin malam. Terus….terus…

orang semakin banyak yang berkumpul, petugas medis pun mendatangi tempat itu.

"permisi, ma'am…"

"roy….tahan sebentar…aku di sini…kau masih hidup, kan !" gumammnya, hampir seperti orang gila pada lelaki yang ada di dekapannya tanpa memperhatikan apa pun di sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya yang tadinya basah karena hujanpun sudah mengering, menyisakan segenang darah yang menjijikan.

"ma'am… walaupun ia masih hidup, kami perlu melakukan pertolongan pertama secepatnya…maka itu, bisakah anda ke pinggir sebentar ?"

Riza tersentak oleh pertanyaannya, memberi edit akses bagi orang itu memeriksa keadaan Roy. Mata orang itu terbelalak, tidak percaya. Riza hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang sendu, hampir tidak tidur semalaman, setengah berharap sambil terus membisikkan ke dalam hati kecilnya untuk tenang dan percaya pada roy.

Si petugas medis itu pun berbalik menghadap Riza, perlahan menggeleng dan menunduk.

_**Mayor General Roy Mustang**_

_**Died in Action**_

_**1985-1917**_

"_terima kasih untuk segalanya…. I love you…"_

owari

a/n : MY gosh ! aku betulan membunuh roy ! membaca ulang paragraph di word, gak sadar apa yang tadi udah diketik - roy's fangirls membunuh toma qed- hehehe… cuma usil doang sih… reviews ya ! _P.s : aku berminat buat bikin sequelnya… tapi gak taw juga…lihat nanti, ya ! _thx


End file.
